


we'll be cuddlin soon by the silvery moon

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Sex, oh my goodness that is an actual tag there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the FE3H Kink MemeA curse runs in the Blaiddyd family, one they've kept a secret since before the times of Kyphon and Loog. Every moon, Dimitri turns into a wild beast and as a Fraldarius, it was supposed to be Felix's task to look after him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	we'll be cuddlin soon by the silvery moon

As a child, Felix was allowed many things. He could play with the crown prince whenever Dimitri was not busy with his studies. He could go to just about any room in the castle, which mostly meant dragging Dimitri to hidden corners to avoid Gilbert. He could train with whatever weapon he wanted, which was usually a sword because Dimitri liked lances better. He could climb into bed with Dimitri at night without too much fuss, because their parents had learned quickly that it wasn't worth the histrionics to separate them.

He could not, however, see his closest friend during the three nights around the full moon.  
That time, Felix was always huddled beneath his blankets, cold and sullen as his father disappeared to parts unknown.

It was not until Glenn's death, and the near-loss of said crown prince, that he knew why.  
He'd been so excited to see Dimitri again. To curl up in bed, and touch, and confirm that his prince was real and whole and healthy. The rebellion was a big deal, certainly, but it was more important to see Dimitri.  
At least that's what he told himself.  
Until the night when he heard screams and ran from his tent, worried.  
There was a tall, twisted-looking beast tearing through the enemy soldiers. It moved like a wolf, but wolves were not that big. Wolves could not stand on their hind legs. Wolves did not have patches of open wounds and twisted limbs. Wolves did not tear bandits apart with wide, sharp claws.  
  
The Blaiddyd Curse, his father told him. That every full moon and in times of great distress, their lords would turn into beasts.  
The Fraldarius Duty was to save those beasts from themselves.  
  
Felix hated it. Rebelled against that obligation as much as he could. Because that beast was not _his_ Dimitri, not really.  
Still, each moon, he found himself at the royal castle in Fhirdiad, in front of the deepest dungeon, locking the remains of his fallen prince up before the sun could set. He stayed up all night, aware of every scratch, every howl, every huff as the beast tried to escape. Felix could at least do his friend’s memory that one kindness.  
  
Things stayed that way until they went to Garreg Mach. When he had to be around the boar all the time, to see his fake charming smile and false charisma and how all the other students fell for his stupid act.  
Only Felix knew the beast that lurked beneath. Only Felix knew the secret, and he was honor-bound to keep it.  
  
Something had definitely changed though. Felix didn't really keep up with Dimtiri's moods - a beast was a beast after all, whether on four legs or two. He had his own handler in his Duscur vassal, and Dedue was far more of a loyal hound than Felix. Felix deliberately avoided visiting with Dimitri when the sun was up.  
He didn't remember Dimitri being so...  
Hyper?  
"Felix, you will see me tonight, won't you?" Dimitri's big blue eyes fixed on him before looking to the door leading to a small, enclosed space the Archbishop had found for them. She had not asked a single question, merely told them it would be a safe space for when trouble came around.  
"I'll do my duty."  
"But Felix," Dimitri was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet, too much energy. "Will you _be_ there?"  
Felix scoffed. "Enough, boar. Don’t embarrass yourself."  
It wasn't like they were friends. Not this Dimitri.  
That night, sitting on the other side of the door, all he heard were low scratches and whines.

Felix should have known it couldn't be simple.  
His life was never simple.  
They'd been tasked in taking down a rebellion in their own country. And their professor had blithely refused to hear any talk of Felix and Dimitri staying behind. She was a strange woman as it was, no matter her skill with the blade or how well she directed them in battle. Felix always felt the same unearthly aura that Dimitri exuded during that short time each month.  
It wasn't enough that Dimitri had to put down one of his own subjects. It wasn't enough that Ashe was curled up in a tent, crying quietly to himself.  
The moon was going to come out before they could return to the monastery.  
Dimitri stayed close - too close - and Felix could swear the beast was trying to sniff him. They'd at least found a small abandoned chapel not far from where their encampment was set up. Dedue would provide all the excuses for their disappearance, and all Felix had to do was contain the beast so no one got hurt.  
He could do it.  
He had to do it.  
  
Dimitri made a little whine as Felix wrapped a tight chain around his throat. Rope was completely out, and Felix wasn't cruel enough to bind his wrists. He probably should have been.  
"Are you sure you can't stay in here? I fear there may still be agents outside."  
"Stop prattling." Felix had done this enough times. He had no interest in seeing the beast, and even less in being around the shell of his friend. "It's just a few hours."  
"But Felix I - that is to say it, it does not _like_ not being able to see you." Dimitri looked down, anxious.  
_What_.  
"I do not know how to explain it, but I do not think you should be outside tonight."  
Felix hesitated. It didn't seem entirely unreasonable, and as far as either of them knew, no Blaiddyd had ever harmed a Fraldarius. There were no paintings of any scarred relatives, or any mention of Felix's family getting horribly shredded by some wild beast.  
It should be fine.  
But...  
"I'll see you in the morning, boar."  
  
Felix had been on his third round of swordplay when the noise started. A scratching, then a snarl, then more and more pained whines. He knew to ignore it, knew it would only be a little while before the beast would begin to settle down into its prison.  
Except the scratching grew fiercer, and suddenly the stones began to groan.  
The beast burst through, wide-eyed and vicious. It was even more twisted than Felix remembered - it had grown taller, and broader, and its eyes glowed with unholy silver light.  
And it was _loose_.  
He raised his sword, but the beast was fast. It bounded forward, all strength and savagery, and Felix was pushed to the cold ground.  
He would die. He would die because of some beast inhabiting his friend's corpse and...  
And why was it sniffing at Felix's pants?  
"Boar." Felix warned, going very still. "Boar. Dimtiri...."  
Its teeth scraped at the fabric, little hot huffs of air doing odd things to Felix's insides.  
The beast's paws were not made for minute things. And yet one claw on its thumb caught on Felix's trousers, tearing Felix free.  
What the fuck? What in Sothis's Eternal Flames?  
A tongue darted out, right against Felix's smallclothes. The beast made another little huff and began to _lick_ all along the fabric. And Felix's body, despite his mind’s protestations, _liked_ it.  
The beast made another pleased grunt as Felix's dick strained, leaking and aching. Its huge tongue lapped, and Felix could see the thing's tail wag eagerly.  
It was humiliating how hard Felix was. And how ruined his clothes already were. He tried to push the beast away and it only made another little whine, looking up at Felix as though it had been physically kicked.  
Felix's smallclothes were ruined with saliva, and the cold air did nothing to soothe him. The beast gave a few more eager licks and Felix, against all common sense, came.  
Above him, the wolf-beast made a low, pleased rumble. It lapped at Felix's come and nuzzled at his stomach with its flat, wet snout.  
Felix stared up at the sky, dazed, confused, and absolutely thinking that his father had not mentioned this particular part of their Duty.  
  
The next morning, he woke up on the ground, one very warm and very naked Dimitri pressed against his side.

They didn't talk about it. Dimitri didn't remember it, and Felix wasn't sure how to feel anyway. He was annoyed, but annoyed was different from _disgust_ , and that itself was difficult to unpack.  
The next full moon, they were at least allowed to stay near the monastery. Dimitri was positively tethered to Felix the day before his lockup. It made Felix anxious, but not frightened. Thinking about it made his head ache terribly, so instead he just threw all his time and attention into his sword. Better that than trying to take apart whatever _that_ was a month before.  
That night, the beast whined and whined, sniffing weakly at the crack in the door. And then it started huffing, little pants that made Felix's dick twitch in interest.  
Felix banged his head against the wall and prayed to Sothis for his stupid body to stop rebelling.  
  
The next month they were, again, on the road. This time to face Sylvain's brother and Felix had little to say about it. Miklan was a bastard, and one that deserved whatever divine punishment came his way.   
He'd thought the tower would have a safe enough dungeon to keep Dimitri in place. That is why it existed, after all.  
And yet late at night, after everyone had gone to bed, the beast tore through the thick wooden door as if it was paper. It went straight for Felix, and it was only the blessing of Sothis that he had the foresight to be wearing some plain pajamas that night.  
The beast lapped at his dick and lower, huffing at his balls with obvious interest. Felix stayed perfectly still and silent, unable to move as it nosed between his cheeks. That same tongue darted out, licking Felix's most intimate spaces, and all he could do was bite back a low groan.  
He looked between the beast's legs and saw a bright of gleaming red.  
This wasn't some new game.  
The creature wanted to _mate_ him.  
  
"You've been avoiding me." Dimitri murmured quietly. He didn't look Felix in the eye, but Felix didn't look at him either. Not with this strange... thing going on.  
Dimitri had admitted to him late one day that he did not remember what the beast did. Not in a conventional sense, at least. The beast was all raw impulse and wildness; the core of a Blaiddyd, his very blood. Dimitri would wake up the day after confused and a little dehydrated, but occasionally ask Felix if he'd hurt anyone.  
It wasn't that Dimitri had feelings for him. Hardly. His Dimitri was devoured by this _thing_ that pretended to be a man.  
"I didn't come here to make friends, boar. I'm here to train."  
"But if something was wrong, you would tell me?"  
"I'd cut you down. Like I promised."  
"But - "  
"Go bother your shadow. I told you. I do my duty. No more."  
Dimitri didn't manage a fake smile. Instead, he bowed quietly and walked away.  
Felix didn't know why he felt disappointed.  
  
It was the victory at the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Felix knew it. He was careless.  
He hadn't secured Dimitri tightly enough. He hadn't tested the door.  
There was no other reason he was on his hands and knees, allowing a _beast_ to lick at his hole like it was allowed to.  
The creature's dick pressed against him, slow, curious, and Felix hissed. It was hot. It was... strange. Slick.  
Dimitri - the beast - rutted against him, and Felix came against the floor.  
  
It had shifted. In little subtle ways. Dimitri would crowd into his space, minutely sniff at him. Felix would snap and growl, and the beast would dart away again, playing the part of a charming prince.  
At night, Felix would come to the thought of being spread open, of something wild and familiar above him.  
Perhaps Dimitri wasn't the only one who was going mad.  
  
Things came to a head after the beasts appeared in the monastery. Maybe Felix was tired, or maybe it was that Dimitri had seemed even more uneven. But that night, Felix locked himself in the prison too. He watched as Dimitri's bones cracked and twisted, and a lupine creature rose from the shadows.  
The beast was happy to see him. Its tail wagged, its tongue lolled out, and Felix could watch in only muted, twisted fascination as its cock slid out of its sheath.  
He was expecting it to hurt. But the creature's tongue pried him open, slowly, delicately, whuffing every time Felix cursed.  
And the beast slid inside him, huge dick causing Felix to see stars. He may have blacked out, but there was no way to know for sure.  
The beast tore him open in the best of ways. Felix let himself be used, let his mind empty out of anything other than the heavy breaths and the solid, full feeling of his insides being used.  
He came - hard - as the beast's knot pressed uncomfortably inside him. Too big, too much, and Goddess knew how he kept himself from screaming.  
The beast fucked him twice that night, and in the morning Felix was too exhausted to do anything else than flop onto a confused Dimitri and rest.  
  
And then everything fell apart. The beast utterly consumed Dimtiri, and their classmate declared war upon the entire continent. They had to fall back to Faerghus, try and consolidate their lands and survive the oncoming flames of war.  
And then Felix received word that Dimitri had been executed.  
And none of it mattered anymore.

There were rumors of a massive beast wandering the ruins of Garreg Mach. A horrible beast, half-rotted and vicious and untamable.  
Felix could only feel a twisting, bitter bile as he saw the empty form of his childhood friend. It wasn't even a beast - just an empty corpse that dragged itself around, waiting for someone to come along and put it out of its misery.  
Felix despised it.  
"Really? You survive this far to become _this_?" he snapped, body a tense bundle of nerves and despair. "Drag yourself up. Do _something_."  
The human-looking husk stared past him with its one, singular eye.  
"You disgust me." Felix seethed.  
The moon came and went, and the beast did nothing. Curled up where it was, waiting for a death that never came.  
  
Things changed after Gronder. His father died, and Felix found himself directionless. He waited for some signal that wouldn't come about what to do. Spent hours ruminating on whether to take his father's title and all the history and complications that came with it, or walk away to an unknown future on some random battlefield. Whether to try to talk to Dimitri again.

Perhaps that was the true Fraldarius Duty. To give up even your life for a Baliddyd.  
Felix didn't know how to feel about it.  
He didn't know how to feel about this Dimitri, who seemed to slowly map out a new path. No longer the pure prince of Felix's childhood, nor the hollow facade of a prince he remembered from his teenage years. This one was clumsy and genuine, and somehow more real.  
"I can't ask for your forgiveness." Dimitri mumbled, bowing his head. "Nor can I ask for your fealty. But - I do, truly, appreciate you being here. With me."  
"Then prove me right in doing so." Felix answered, looking away.  
"Felix, if it is possible, may I... this moon," Dimitri stumbled over his request. “Will you?”  
"I don't know." And Felix really didn't.  
  
It happened after Fhirdiad. Felix was up on a parapet, entirely by himself. By now the army was aware that _something_ happened with their princely leader, but none had made the connection. Too many other strange things happened that one more could be forgotten about. He didn't look up as he heard a whuff. Felix did finally turn his head when he heard a familiar high-pitched whine.  
The beast looked different. More like a wolf; white-furred and a little too skinny. Its face was slightly off, its snout too small, and its paws had too many joints. Its ears pricked too high up. Its eye was scarred and milky-white, but the other was a clean, watery blue.  
Felix undid his trousers.  
The beast padded over, hesitant, head bobbing. It pressed its damp-warm nose against Felix's cock, and slowly, it darted its tongue out.  
Felix smoothed his hand through the thick fur, fascinated to see it whole and unmarred. The wolf wagged its tail, greedily lapping as Felix began pushing his hips forward.  
He came and the beast yipped, clearly excited.  
  
In Derdriu, he took the beast out deep into the forest and let it run through the undergrowth, only slightly disgusted as it caught a rabbit and deposited it at Felix's feet. An hour after that, it returned with a half-torn corpse of a demonic beast. (Felix was _not_ thinking about that.)  
He didn't resist as the wolf pushed him down, nor when it began to tug at Felix's clothes with its teeth.  
He wasn't entirely prepared for when it entered him. It had been too long, and that damn dick was too big to take naturally. But Felix breathed through his nose and bore it, pushed back, and focused on the sparks of pleasure as it rubbed deep inside him.  
The knot was unbearable.  
Felix came twice.  
That morning, half-awake as Dimitri looked at him with his good eye, Felix leaned down to kiss him. Dimitri didn't resist, and smiled against Felix's lips as Felix slid down onto his (very human, very _big_ ) dick.  
  
"You've been letting me..."  
"Yes."  
"When I have been..."  
" _Yes_." Goddess. Why did they have to talk about this?  
"Did it hurt?"  
"What do you think?" Felix awkwardly rubbed between his legs.  
"Am I - I mean, I am not, I am not forcing you into anything, am I?"  
"If I had a problem with it, I would have stabbed you with a knife long ago."  
"Ah. Um."  
"What?"  
"Do you think... does this mean you will also become...?"  
" _I don't know_!"  
"Do you prefer me in this form or in that one? If you want me to pleasure you, I mean."  
"Can we talk about something _other_ than my sex life?"  
"Felix, I do believe this is _my_ sex life as well."  
Dammit.  
Felix kind of hated (loved) this Dimitri.  
  
The beast bounced around Felix, eager. It was common for Duke Fraldarius to take midnight walks beneath the moon, and few questioned the huge white wolf that would often bound along with him. Some things were best left as mysteries.  
And if one heard howls of pleasure from a lone wolf at night, well, that was seen as a blessing of good luck.


End file.
